Generally speaking, stores use product strips, labels, indicia, etc. (“labels”) to provide information related to products available in the store, and to attract attention to those products. A product label may provide information related to price, sale price, UPC code, product description, weight, and/or other product information for a product on display for sale at a store.
Conventional product labels may exist, but have various limitations and drawbacks. For example, conventional systems may produce a set of product labels for a store employee to place in the store. Store employees may have to consult planogram data and/or other plans to determine where to place the product labels in the store. Even if the product labels are provided to the store employee in a predetermined order, the product labels themselves may be disposed on separate sheets that may be delivered to a store with a fastener, such as a tie, rubber band, plastic band, and/or other fastener holding the labels together. These fasteners may fail to maintain the order of the labels during shipment, placement, and/or other handling of the labels. For example, a fastener holding the labels together may break during shipment of the labels, during placement of a label, and/or at another time. In another example, after an employee removes the fastener in order to begin placing the labels, the order of the labels may be unintentionally altered. These and other drawbacks exist.